Hide
by 71088wolf
Summary: "Aku memang bodoh tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan, sebagai seorang namja yang mencintai kekasihnya. Aku mencintaimu." -Sehun. /HunHan/Yaoi/Oneshoot


Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

A/N

Annyeong, aku balik dengan FF oneshot HUNHAN. Mianhae aku gabisa buat sequel 'Hujan' karena aku buat itu saat dengerin lagu utopia-hujan. Kalian dengerin deh lagunya pasti ngerti kenapa aku berenti disitu. Lagian aku gatau gimana kelanjutannya kkk jadi aku buat FF ini deeh untuk rasa bersalahku T.T. Maaf jika ada typo hehe.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

Happy Reading

..

..

..

..

Luhan duduk sendirian di bawah pohon yang dibawahnya ada meja dan kursi untuk menikmati waktu bersantai. Luhan sebenarnya sedang menunggu seseorang dan orang itu tidak kunjung datang, padahal Luhan sangat benci menunggu.

_Hup_

Seseorang di belakang Luhan yang menutup matanya tertawa kecil. Luhan meraba-raba tangan yang menutup matanya itu. "Sehunnie.. Lepas ini gelap!" rengek Luhan pada seseorang yang bernama Sehun.

Sehun melepas tangannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan, agak membungkuk sedikit mensejajarkan telinganya dengan telinga Luhan "Apa kau menunggu lama? Mianhae." Ucap Sehun dengan berbisik di telinga Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Aih.. Sehunnie geli, iya iya aku maafkan." Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dan Sehun tertawa puas karena melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah baiklah." Sehun memilih duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis "Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya "Belum Hyung dan aku lapar." Ucap Sehun dengan nada manja sambil memegangi perutnya.

Luhan memasang wajah datar seperti jalanan "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu Sehun, itu menggelikan." Luhan menyodorkan makananya pada Sehun yang memang belum di makan sama sekali. Sehun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan dan segera melahap makanan yang di berikan kepadanya.

Luhan hanya melihat Sehun makan dengan lahap tapi sesekali Sehun menyuapi Luhan atau Luhan mengelap noda di bibir Sehun dengan sapu tangannya.

Apakah kalian berfikir bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sepasang kekasih?

Hehe mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Luhan adalah anak dari sahabat orang tua Sehun. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil karena Appa Sehun pernah bertugas di China dan membawa keluarganya pindah kesana namun memang karena Luhan dulunya tinggal di China dan sekarang kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Sehun di Korea dan itu membuat dia tinggal sendirian disini jadi Eomma Sehun meminta Luhan tinggal bersama mereka dan menemani Sehun yang kesepian.

Mengapa mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?

Karena Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Yeoja? Ani, kekasih Luhan adalah namja dan sekelas atau lebih tepatnya teman satu club Sehun dan ketua club dance di kampus mereka. Yapyap! Kim Jong In atau biasa di panggil Kai.

Kenapa Luhan bisa bersama Kai?

Luhan juga adalah member club dance dank arena Luhan adalah primadona kampus untuk para yeoja dan seme yang ada disana. Luhan bisa tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita ke perpustakaan." Ajak Luhan selesai Sehun makan.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan.

Semua mahasiswai/i di kampus ini sudah mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Sehun yang tampan dengan Luhan yang sangat cantik jika sedang bersama Sehun. Namun Kai juga sangat tampan, mereka bertiga adalah orang paling terkenal di kampus.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan melewati taman belakang kampus namun tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti "Lihatlah Sehunnie.. mengapa mereka tidak tahu malu sekali sih ini kan tempat umum." Ucap Luhan sebal.

Haha apa memang yang Luhan lihat?

Pasangan duo rusuh kampus, Yippi! Tepat! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka tengah berciuman sekarang dan itu ciuma yang cukup ehem.. bernafsu.

Sehun melihat kedua Hyungnya dan terkikik, dia tahu pasti setelah ini Luhan akan mengamuk atas sikap kurang sopan mereka.

Luhan terus menatapnya dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman namun pandangannya berhenti di pojok bangunan kampus yang jaraknya hanya 7 meter darinya dan Sehun berhenti. Seketika dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Apa yang Luhan lihat?

Disana, ada kekasihnya dan sahabatnya yang sedang mendekatkan wajah mereka seperti orang yang ingin..

_Hup_

Sehun menutup mata Luhan. Luhan tentu kaget. "Sehunnie lepaskan!" ucap Luhan dengan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari matanya.

"Ani, aku tidak mau Hyung. Kau ini masih kecil dan tidak boleh melihat adegan seperti itu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "Bahkan aku lebih dewasa dua tahun darimu Sehun." Sehun terkekeh "Tidak ada orang dewasa yang mempoutkan bibirnya Hyung." Luhan segera membenarkan letak bibirnya.

Sehun bisa melihat dari kejauhan, sahabat dan Hyungnya –Jongin dan Kungsoo- sudah selesai melakukan adegan sepasang kekasih itu.

Tidak sengaja saat Kai melirik ke sekitar dia melihat Sehun sedang menutup mata Luhan, Kai tahu pasti Sehun mencoba menutupi pandangan Luhan dari hal yang KaiSoo lakukan tadi. Namun Luhan tetaplah kekasihnya, dia harus memberikan penjelasan maka Kai segera menghampiri HunHan.

Sehun yang melihat Kai berjalan ke arah mereka segera

_Cup_

Kai berhenti di tempat, tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Kai kaget dan tentu bukan hanya Kai yang kaget tapi juga Luhan.

Sehun tadi segera membalikan badan Luhan menghadapnya dan mencium Luhan, Tepat di bibir Luhan!.

Luhan masih Shock namun Sehun belum melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan, sepertinya tuan Oh ini sudah terhayut dengan ciumannya.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memiringkan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melumat, menjilat, dan kadang menghisapnya namun dengan lembut. Luhan mulai terhanyut dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, menekan tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan saling menghisap dan melumat bibir masing-masing lawan, Sehun mulai agak agresif dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya "Eunghh~" Luhan melengkuh nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Namun Sehun segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang berantakan sekarang karena ulahnya tadi, Sehun mengelap entah saliva siapa di bibir Luhan.

Luhan segera tersadar dan seperti dan seketika pipinya merona. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "Aih, Sehun banyak yang melihat ke arah kita." Sehun tertawa dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membawa kepala Luhan bersembunyi di lehernya. "Sepertinya kita tidak jadi ke perpustakaan Hyung, ayo kita ke mobil saja. Kita pulang karena pasti Eomma sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk kita berdua." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin yang masih melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan.. tak suka? Terkejut? Entahlah..

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sebentar dan membawa Luhan kea rah parkiran dengan terus mendepnya dari samping. Sehun tahu jika Luhan adalah orang yang akan sangat malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

….

Setelah berhari-hari, hubungan Kai dan Luhan memburuk.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di pinggir sungai Han tempat Kai menyatakan cintanya setahun lalu pada Luhan. Sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk berdampingan tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke Kai. "Aku tahu ada yang salah dari hubungan kita sekarang." Kai memulai pembicaraan dan Luhan hanya mendengarkannya.

"Setahun lalu dan beberapa bulan setelahnya hatimu dan hatiku memang masih satu Luhan. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, hati kita sudah menemukan tempatnya masing-masing. Apakah kau tak sadar?"

"Aku memang masih sangat menyayangimu Luhan tapi cintaku bukan ada di dirimu lagi." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, meskipun tempo hari dia melihat Kai berciuman dengan orang lain lalu dia sendiri berciuman dengan Sehun namun Kai tetaplah kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu dan rasanya tentu saja sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Bukan hanya kita yang sakit disini Luhan, tapi Sehun." Luhan segera menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta yang besar dari Sehun untukmu? Sehun selalu merasakan sakit didadanya saat kita berdua bermesraan atau selainnya. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu tapi semakin melihat tingkah Sehun aku jadi mengerti. Sehun sangat mencintaimu Luhan bahkan cintanya padamu lebih besar dari aku mencintaimu dulu."

Air mata Luhan menumpuk di matanya mendesak ingin keluar

_Grep_

Kai menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Pergilah, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya. Ayo kita pergi ke masing-masing cinta kita. cinta kita ini salah, kita hanya menyakiti orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita" Kai mengusap punggung Luhan yang sedang terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

Kai segera membawa Luhan ke rumah Sehun karena hari juga sudah malam. Setelah sampai, Luhan segera berlari ke dalam rumah mencari Sehun.

_Brugh_

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan segera menerjang Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan hingga Sehun tersungkur ke kasurnya dan Luhan sudah terisak sekarang.

Sehun bingung dengan yang terjadi pada Luhan, namun dia memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk menangis dulu. Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan yang lembut, sebenarnya berat juga di tindih seperti ini namun Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa sampai Luha menghentikan tangisannya.

Luhan sudah tidak terisak, Sehun membangunkan dirinya dan otomatis Luhan ikut terbangun. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dan tenang.

"Kau bodoh." Sehun bingung menatap Luhan. "Kau bodoh Sehun, apa kau mencintaiku? Apa itu sejak lama? Mengapa kau tidak bilang saja sebelum aku jadian dengan Kai? Mengapa kau sangat pengecut? Kau tahu aku dulu sangat kecewa saat kau memintaku menerima pernyataan cinta jongin. Kau tidak tahu apa-"

Luhan berhenti berbicara karena Sehun sudah menariknya ke sebuah pelukan hangat. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan Sehun menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

"Ne, aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karena sudah mencintai Hyung kesayangannya, bodoh karena begitu mencintai kekasih sahabatnya, bodoh karena semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat di mata Luhan "Aku memang bodoh tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan, sebagai seorang namja yang mencintai kekasihnya. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, mata Sehun hanya tertuju pada bibir Luhan sekarang. Bibir mungil dengan warna merah yang begitu menggoda. Semakin dekat dan Luhan sudah menutup matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Sehun menutup mata setelahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, sangat." Jawab Luhan dan bertemulah kedua bibir itu.

Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, ciuman ini jauh lebih lembut dan Luhan bisa merasakan lewat ciuman itu bahwa Sehun benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

Sehun selalu membuat Luhan sukses terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman cinta yang ia buat dan Luhan suka itu.

Malam ini, perasaan yang bersembunyi itu telah muncul dalam sebuah ciuman.

….

"Jadi hari ini kita akan makan gratis Baekki? Lihatlah dua sejoli ini baru saling menemukan cinta mereka." Ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Mereka ber 6 sedang duduk di kantin kampus. Mereka? Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat "Jangan se protective begitu Kai, Kyungsoo tidak akan di culik." Cibir Baekhyun dan semuanya hanya tertawa sedangkan Kai tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Lalu Kyungsoo? Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana pipinya yang sudah berubah warna itu.

"Setelah ini apa kau ada jam kuliah?" tanya Sehun yang masih memgang tangan Luha begitu erat.

"Hm, ani." Luhan satu jurusan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun beda semester.

"Kau tunggu disini ne, aku dan Kai ada kelas setelah ini. Chanyeol Hyung kau tidak ada kelas?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan ke Chanyeol.

"Ani." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku ada kelas chagi, kau disini ne tunggu aku." Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

Sehun menghadap Luhan "Aku ada kuliah, aku pergi dulu ne. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan setelah selesai kuliah dan kita akan pulang, Eomma bilang ia mengundang yang lain untuk makan bersama di rumah Lu." Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasa senyuman itu sambil menganggung meng iya kan.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menangkup kepala Luhan lalu mencium kening Luhan

_Chu_

Lama dan dalam. Luhan selalu menikmati semua sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Luhan dan menatap Luhan "Sampai bertemu nanti Lu."

"Ne."

Sehun dan Kai segera menuju kelas mereka, meninggalkan kekasih tercinta bersama duo rusuh itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan Sehun pun sangat mencintai Luhan, sejak dulu sejak Sehun masih kecil.

"_Hyung, thehun tidak ingin memiliki yeojachingu jika tudah betal nanti."_

"_Loh memangnya kenapa Sehunnie?"_

"_Karena Thehun hanya mencintai Luhan Hyung." Jawab Sehun kecil dan memeluk Hyung tercintanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_End._

_._

_Review?_


End file.
